


The Bookshop Assistant

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Edward meets someone he likes and wants to surprise her on her birthday - modern AU
Relationships: Edward the Elder/Original Character(s), Edward the Elder/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Bookshop Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofwessex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwessex/gifts).



> Modern AU

“Good Morning" Y/N said as she heard the bell on the door, looking up from the counter she was stood behind.

“Welcome to Hild’s Bookshop.” She stopped the usual greeting short when she saw who had entered the shop. “Oh, hello Edward. How are you today?” Y/N asked with a big smile.

Edward had come into Hild’s Bookshop for the first time a few weeks ago during one of Y/N’s shifts. She had been working at Hild’s for a few months by then, and she couldn’t have been happier with how it had turned out. She had walked in to the shop one day looking for more books to read, and had struck up a conversation with Hild, the owner of the bookshop. What had started as a shopping trip to buy books had ended with her being offered a job. Hild was happy to employ someone with as much of a love of books as she had. In her younger days, Hild had travelled the country with her friends doing odd jobs. After a while she had wanted a quieter life, so had settled here and opened a bookshop. It was the best of both worlds, somewhere to call home but also the ability to have adventures if only by reading books.

“I’m great thank you, Y/N. How are you?” Edward enquired.

“Brilliant thanks.” Y/N replied, before adding casually, “Is there anything specific you were looking for today, or just browsing?”

“Well, since you asked, I am looking for something specific. You see, I have a friend who has a birthday soon and I want to get her a book. It has to be a special book because, well... I like her.” Edward looked shy with his admission. “As more than a friend.”

Y/N tried not to let her surprise and disappointment show on her face. In the weeks that Edward had come in to the bookshop, Y/N had grown to like him. As more than a friend. There was something about him that she really liked. His smile, his sweet nature, the twinkle in his eye when he made jokes.

“O-of course. What sort of books does she like?” Y/N asked with a hesitant smile, trying desperately to slip into her professional sales assistant mode, instead of disappointment.

“Well I know she likes a wide range of books. But I believe that the last book in a series she has read comes out soon, near her birthday. The Saxon Stories by Bernard Cornwell, I believe.”

“Yes, that is a very popular series of books. I’ve been reading them. The Netflix series is good, too.” Y/N replied, enthusiastic to be talking about one of her favourite series of books with Edward, even if he was buying the book to give to someone else.

“Well, I had hoped you would be able to recommend them. You seem to have good taste in books.” Edward grinned. “Oh, by the way, I finished the books you recommended last time. They were excellent!” He added as he walked around the shelves of books, browsing the titles absentmindedly.

“Already?” Y/N asked, surprised. “But you only bought them last week!”

“I finished my recent coursework assignments, so I had some free time,” Edward smiled. “Besides, those books were really good and I was very engrossed in them.”

Smiling shyly, Y/N said “I’m glad you liked them”. Unbeknownst to Y/N, Edward was watching her out the corner of his eye. He was very pleased with himself so far, Y/N didn’t seem to have guessed that the book was for her. He did feel a little guilty for the ruse that he was buying the book for a girl he liked, but it wasn’t entirely a lie. He did like Y/N. A lot. And he hoped it was going to be a lovely surprise for her when he gave it to her on her birthday, but he had to admit to himself it was hard to make her think it was for another girl. He hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

“So, the book you wanted to get your... friend. We have it in stock. Would you like me to get it for you, Edward?”

“Oh, yes please. That’s very kind Y/N,,” Edward replied warmly, snapping out of his thoughts.

Smiling over her shoulder at him, Y/N walked to the other end of the shop where the book was.

As he waited, he peeked over the counter at which book Y/N had been reading. Of course it was a slightly dog-eared, clearly well loved copy of The Last Kingdom, the first book in the series. He knew by the look of it that it was a well loved book and had been read many times. He smiled wider, because Edward knew he was making a good choice of present for her birthday.

Walking back behind the counter, Y/N scanned the book and stated the price to pay. Edward handed over the money.

“Well, thanks again for helping me with this, Y/N. I am sure my... friend will love it.” Edward said, still feeling a bit guilty.

“No problem, Edward. It is literally my job to help with books!” Y/N laughed.

  
_The next week, Y/N’s birthday_

It was a slow day at the bookshop. Hild had said Y/N didn’t have to come in to work today, because it was her birthday after all, but Y/N had wanted to work. She loved her job and loved being surrounded by books. Plus she might run in Edward.

As if on cue, he walked through the door, making the bell ring.

“Good morning Y/N! How are you today?” Edward asked brightly.

“I’m doing very well today!” Y/N replied, adding, “All the better for seeing you.” Realising what she had just said, she went bright red, a blush quickly dusting her cheeks as she tried to hide her face. Edward bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. Trying to change the subject quickly, Y/N carried on talking. “Did you need more books? I have some more I could recommend?”

“Actually, no. I am here on an altogether different matter,” Edward replied.

Confused, Y/N looked at Edward. “Oh... ok?” Y/N enquired, noticing the package Edward was holding for the first time since he entered the shop.

Awkwardly, Edward stepped towards the desk Y/N was standing behind and held the package out towards her. There was a card on top and was wrapped in birthday paper. “That’s for you.” He said awkwardly, suddenly unsure of himself. Seeing the stunned look on Y/N’s face, he rushed to add, “F-for your birthday”.  
Still staring in shock between Edward and the present in front of her, Y/N’s mind was racing. Could this mean...?

“You got me a present?” Y/N asked quietly, afraid to look at Edward.

“Yes”

“But, how did you know it was my birthday?”

“Hild told me. I came in one day to buy more books, but you weren’t here. Hild and I talked and she asked if I was really here for books or for another reason. To see you.”

“To see me?”

“Admittedly, I do like to read, but I do also like to talk to you as well, Y/N”, Edward smiled hesitantly. When Y/N didn’t reply right away, he became worried. “I-if you don’t like it I can leave.” He shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly.

Snapping out of her trance, Y/N rushed to reassure him. “No! Don’t leave! It is very thoughtful of you.” Y/N bit her lip to stop the grin she wanted to give him and reached toward the present. Opening it, she saw none other than the new Bernard Cornwell book he had purchased the week before. And he had given it to her. Y/N was overwhelmed with joy, because she was also remembering the conversation they had had about “a friend’s birthday coming up who he liked more than a friend”. Could he have been talking about her she wondered.

“Open it.” Edward whispered. 

Opening it, Y/N found a hand written inscription inside the cover:

_Y/N,_  
_I hope this brings you as much joy to read as you have given me with your time._  
_Maybe we could read it together sometime?_  
_Edward_

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Y/N looked up at Edward with tears in her eyes. “I love it. Thank you so much!”

“You are more than welcome, Y/N”.

“And yes, I would love to read it together sometime, Edward.” Y/N giggled shyly.

Edward’s face lit up like a beacon, which Y/N returned in kind.

Clearing her throat, Hild said, “Y/N, why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Celebrate your birthday?”

“Thank you, Hild. I think I will.” Y/N replied shyly, looking at Hild with gratitude.

Edward held the door open for Y/N as they left the shop, Hild looking on with a knowing smile.

_A nearby coffee shop a little while later_

“I must ask, Edward, how did you know I read the Last Kingdom books before you came to buy it? I never told you that.” Y/N asked.

“One of the earlier times I went to the shop, I saw you reading one. You looked very engrossed in it so I figured you liked them,” Edward shrugged like it was nothing, but put on a lopsided smile for Y/N.

“A very accurate assumption, as it turns out.”

Happy birthday, Y/N”, Y/N and Edward smiled to each other, as he casually put his arm over the back of the couch behind where she was sitting. They went back to reading their books, both sat a little closer than before.


End file.
